The Marshmallow Murder Mystery
Chapter 1-Beginning One dark, cloudy and rainy night, Pen and Eraser were on their way up to a mansion for a big party for the BFDI contestants and the II contestants. Eraser: I hate the rain, it's all wet and uncool! Pen: Nah, the rain is totally cool! It comes from CLOUDS, man! Eraser: That's what those things are? I thought they were marshmallows! Pen: Eraser, you're making me dumber. They entered to a room full of friendly (and not-so friendly) faces. Blocky and Snowball smiled at them, Match and Pencil giggled, winked and waved; Flower glared at them, and Leafy game them a welcoming grin. Blocky: Hey there! What's up? Pen: Nothing. He grinned. OJ: Guys, I found these name tags downstairs, and they all had ridiculous names on them. Yin: Ooh, let's put them on! I'm always one for silly nicknames!! Yang: NO! I refuse to be humiliated!! Yin: I wasn't talking to you. Firey: I want a funny name tag! Leafy: Me too! Soon, everyone had ridiculous names. Snowball: Mine says "The Real Slim Shady"..? Blocky: Won't the real Slim Shady please stand up? (Snowball was sitting down.) Yin: Mine says "Hamburger Pantsu!" How ridiculously absurd! Eraser: I'm "Randy Butternubs." Match: lol Marshmallow: I'm STAAARVING! Where's the fooooood!? Knife: Maybe it's in the DINING ROOM? Marshmallow: Thanks, Captain Obvious. Knife: That's exactly what's on my name tag. Marshmallow ran into the dining room. There was a cake on the table, along with cupcakes and pies, a chicken, mashed potatoes, and gravy. Marshmallow: I've found food HEAVEN! But at that very moment, the power went out. Everyone: AAH! There was a scream from the dining room, then the lights flickered back on. GB: Who was that?! Who screamed?! The group raced into the dining room, where Marshmallow lay motionless on the floor. Test Tube rushed over to her. She felt her pulse. Test Tube: Oh my god... She's DEAD!! The others: AAAH! Apple: NOO! Not Marshmallow.. or Lumpy Pottybiscuits... Nickel: Wait... Her nickname was Lumpy Pottybiscuits? Baseball: Why would you put that on a nametag? Apple: No, that was just my nickname for her. Suitcase: No wonder she hated you. OJ: Guys, don't you know what this MEANS?! It means one of us, in this very room... IS A MURDERER! All: *Gasp!* Chapter 2-Blame Eraser: Guys, calm down and listen to the radio! Would you like it quiet or loud? Yin: Quiet. Yang: LOUD!! Pen: Guys, Coiny must have been the killer! Coiny: WHAT?! *spotlight goes on Coiny* Pen: Don't act so dumb, Coiny. I remember you talking to Needle the other day. You were boasting about how you roasted Marshmallow on Firey while they were both sleeping! Firey: HEY!! Pen: And that would have been the perfect reason for Marshmallow to want revenge. So when she got that revenge, that would have been the perfect incentive for murder. Coiny: I did roast Marshmallow, but I'd never murder her!!! Match: But isn't roasting her killing her? Coiny: I roasted her partway! It's like giving her a sunburn! Firey: I don't believe him! He murdered Marshmallow!! *lights go out again* All: AAH! Salt: What's happening?! Paper: ACK! I hate the dark!! Bubble: Don't run into me, anyone! Coiny: AARGH! *lights flash on again* Lightbulb: OMG, what happened!? Fan: Coiny's dead! Somebody killed Coiny!!! Needle: NOOO! Book: What's happening?! Pen: I guess Coiny didn't kill Marshy... Pencil: Well then, who did? Match: It must have been Yang! *spotlight shines on Yin-Yang* Yin: N-no! I'd never hurt anyone! I swear on our lives! Cherry #1: If you have nothing to hide... Cherry #2: ..then you have nothing to fear. Mic: So why are you panicking? Yin: I'm sorry, I just- Yang: I didn't kill them, but I'd kill ALL OF YOU if I wasn't attacked to this idiot! Soap: You heard him! GET THEM (OR HIM OR HER/HIM) Yin: N-No!!! Stay back!! Get away from me!! *lights go out once again* Blocky: Nobody screamed. Pen: That's because we're used to this. *Yin and Yang scream* Pen: Ah, there we go. The lights go back on, and Yin-Yang was on the floor, lifeless. Blocky: This is really starting to freak me out... Bubble: You weren't freaked out before?! Pencil: This just proves that Blocky did it! Blocky: Huh? That didn't prove anything! Pencil: Yes, it does! You're always so violent! You've killed Bubble and Icey and Firey without a second thought! I wouldn't put it past you to kill somebody without batting an eye! Blocky: That's different! We can recover Bubble, Firey, and Icey!! Pencil: That doesn't make it any better! You had to have killed them! Blocky: I didn't do anything!!! Match: Tell that to Mike Judge. Blocky: AAAHH! SNOWBALL! PEN! ERASER! HELP! And Blocky fled. Chapter 3-Chase Pencil: FreeSmarters! AFTER HIM!! And the FreeSmarters went right after Blocky. Snowball: Blocky! Wait! *runs after them* Pen: Blocky couldn't have done this, could he? Eraser: I don't think so, he wouldn't kill somebody we couldn't recover. Pen: I think he needs our help. *the two run off.* Meanwhile, the FreeSmarters were chasing Blocky around a table. They weren't able to catch him, because they were all going the same way counterclockwise. Match: Wait, girls, I have a plan! They gathered around in a circle. Pencil: Spill. Match: What if half of us go in, like, one direction, and the other half goes in the opposite direction? Bubble: Okoy. Ice Cube: That could work. So they followed the plan. Match: It worked! They all jumped on top of Blocky to restrain him. Pencil: You're going DOWN, punk! Blocky broke out of his arm restraint and punched Pencil in the face. Pencil: Just for that- Pencil broke a vase on Blocky's head, which knocked him out cold. Leafy: *comes into room* Hello, is this the 911 emergency dispatcher? Yes, we have a killer restrained here- oh, wait. Yes, I'll hold. Chapter 4- Morning The objects kept Blocky down until the police came for him in the morning. That was about the time everybody started leaving. Nickel: Well that wasn't the fun little get-together I was expecting. Suitcase: Well, at least- Suitcase: umm... I can't really think of good things right now. Meanwhile, Trophy went to see Pin packing in the kitchen. Trophy: Hey. Pin: Oh, hey... Trophy: I know Coiny was a crush of yours... how are you holding up? Pin: Oh, I'll be alright. Pin: You know, my brother gave me this rouge blouse for this get-together. You see, he didn't want me getting blood stains all over my clothes. Trophy:....wha-what? Pin gave him a sweet smile. Trophy: !!!! Well... ummm... better make sure.... I have all my clothes....packed...? Pin: *pulls out a gun* No. I don't think so. Trophy: Oh my... oh my god, It's YOU! YOU'RE the killer!!! Pin: That's right. Trophy: But... why?!!?! Pin: Well, I originally intended to just kill Marshmallow. But Coiny became a suspect, and I couldn't have him locked away in prison. So I killed him. And you're probably wondering about Yin-Yang. I just never liked them. Now, how's about we go for a little walk? Trophy: *gulp* They walked out of the building and by a nearby ocean. Pin: Any last words? Trophy: ... nope. Pin: ALright then. It was nice to meet you. I'm sorry it had to end like this~ Trophy: >.< Suddenly, Trophy heard a gunshot. But he never felt the bullet...? He turned around. Pin was there, with a bullet through her middle. She fell over, and fell into the ocean below. Trophy: Well... whoever you are... thank you? Then he walked away. A few meters away, Knife was hiding behind a fence. Knife: That was odd. Soap: *pops up beside him* Thank you, Captain Obvious. the end (Sorry if the ending is a little gruesome lol. And I sincerely apologise to all the Pin fans.)